


Drunken Perfection

by MiseEnLouis



Series: Kitten Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Niall, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseEnLouis/pseuds/MiseEnLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are peoples greatest weapon, and yet they are also the greatest healer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Lets cross our fingers and hope this is good, since I admit the summary is A-Class crap.

The room was boiling, dance floor filled with sweating bodies, as Zayn sat on one of the many barstools that lined the bar which had a layer of alcohol induced grunge growing on it as the night wore on. He was watching his little kitten, Niall, the effects of a mixture of vodka shots and beer taking a serious affect on the usually subdued hybrid boy. He was worried, ofcourse, the tall tanned god was always worried for his blonde angel, yet tonight the churning worry was worst, dampening the appeal alcohol usually had and causing his pearly white teeth to rip and claw at his bottom lip- turning the normal peach colour a raw and beaten red. He was about to turn around and order his first drink of the evening, when a small blonde head covered by a snapback appeared directly infront of him. 

"Zayny baby, why aren't you dancing." The young boy practically screeched, whilst throwing himself into the older boys awaiting arms (Niall always had a tendency to throw himself at people whilst drunk, as long as it was his loving boyfriend who got to hold the blonde boy in his arms Zayn didn't mind this drunken habit).   
"Because I don't want to." His answer was simple, a mere conversation ender, yet Niall wouldn't take no as an answer.   
"Zayn, please, I'll tell you a secret." A hiccup then a giggle left the boys perfect mouth directly after the slurred words, as Niall leaned forward pressing his forehead against his darling Zayn's, his alcohol infused breath brushing over his boyfriends intricate features.   
"Okay then." Zayn mused, shaking his head at the silliness of his boy.   
"I have kitten ears." Insane giggling, followed by a series of hiccups, before the younger boy got off of his boyfriends lap and walked off- not even caring that his boyfriend was not following him. 

"That your boy?" The voice came from the bartender who had been watching Niall for a while now. Since the blonde bundle of joy had entered the club, the older man had his eye on him and now he knew his competition he was certain that by the end of the night the small blonde hottie was to be his. Sadly for the tall brunette man, it was easy for the small tanned boy in front of him to figure out his trail of thought and it only took a second for him to disappear onto the dance floor after his boyfriend, leaving the man who must of been close to exiting his 20's alone. 

"Niall baby?" Zayn questioned, as he pulled the blonde away from the random stranger he was grinding against and into his chest.   
"Yes?" The small boy said, his voice muffled from where he had already nuzzled his way into the fabric of Zayns plain black top, his eyelids drooped over beautiful blue eyes, as a small yawn left his mouth- his previous energy suddenly dispersing as he found himself in his lovers tight embrace.   
"I'm gonna take you home now, alright baby?" A soft nod was his only response, yet when Zayn turned to leave he found himself face-to-face with the tall bartender who had previously asked about his boy. 

"Where are you going?" His voice was cold, and Zayn was suddenly extremely aware of the mans rippling muscles, the pure size of them a threat of their own.   
"Home, with MY boy." A dark chuckle, followed by a flexing of muscles as the man stepped closer, placing a hand on Niall which caused the small boy to hiss in discomfort.   
"Interesting, now what would your boy think about that- huh?" He placed a hand under Nialls chin, tilting his head up so blue eyes met cold black ones. "Wanna come home with me tonight sexy?" The man's growl was almost predatory, yet the sharp bite of Nialls teeth against the rough hands was most definitely the act of a predator. 

"That's a bloody hybrid!" The man's voice was loud and filled with harsh hatred. "Why would you bring that beast in here!" He screamed, bringing the majority of dancers to a halt and the turned and stared in disgust (some at the bartender, yet the majority at Niall). Although legally hybrids of all types should be accepted by society, large amounts of people still held prejudice against the view who possessed another animals DNA, Zayn obviously not being one of them. "That things a disgusting animal, why would you let it be around us normal people like that, it's sickening." Niall was crying now, the tears filled with self-hatred, he was a disgusting animal wasn't he? Merely a disgusting animal who did not fit in with the rest of society, yet Zayn did not think that. 

Smash. A tanned fist slammed into the bartenders face, followed by some well-aimed saliva. "If you dare say that about my Niall, or any hybrid, you will get a lot worst than a fist in the face. Perhaps he is not entirely human, yet mentally he is more human than you and you're primitive views, so why don't you fuck off and never insult the man I love again because he is perfect and he is mine, and I don't like people insulting what is mine even more then I don't like people taking what is mine and so far tonight you have done both so if I were you I would let us leave, for your own bloody good." And with that Zayns lips were slammed against Nialls before he swept them from the room, his anger only calming once his Niall was in his arms, sweet nothings rolling off both of their tongues as they comforted eachother, speaking words of perfection that both boys needed to hear; for to each other they were perfection, and within love that is all that mattered...


End file.
